


Void

by nekokenmasan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekokenmasan/pseuds/nekokenmasan
Summary: No one is suppose to do it anyway.





	Void

“Alright,” England sighs on his seat while piling up the papers in his desk, “ten minutes break.”

Everyone groans and stretches their body to wake themselves up and hopefully return their regular blood flow after hours of sitting inside a confined meeting room. I glance towards my brother who keeps on rolling his shoulders with a whine. Now, usually I’m not really seen when the Allies have a meeting like this, because you now I’m Canada, but I like to attend anyways.

Why?

Because it’s always interesting.

Like the way England glances toward my brother America with a thoughtful face while my brother pretends not to notice it or when France peers toward England just to shake his head slightly with a sigh.  The way Russia continuously smiles without really meaning it throughout the meeting but when China talks to him, his eyes light up in a whole different level and how the bitter frown of my brother paints his face every time Russia does just that.

“I thought everyone wanted a break?” England asks us when no one moved in their chairs.

“Oh, I made everyone some snacks!” China brings out a basket full Chinese treats and gives everyone in the room one of it. Russia takes it with a delight on his face.

“Thank you.” Russia tells China with a smile reserved only for the other nation. China smiles back reluctantly.

At this point, America scoffs bitterly.

The smile on Russia’s face is immediately gone.

“Is there something wrong?” Russia points his eyes towards America and asks.

America frowns and avoids his eyes, “Nothing.”

I did not miss how England stray his eyes away from my brother with a look of hurt in his eyes.

“Well,” France starts, his voice sounds conspicuously raspy. “I’m going out for some fresh air.”

“I may as well.” England stands up to follow France. China seems to want to talk to him with the way his mouth forms an ‘o’ but then decided against it and quietly eats his food on his chair.

“What the hell,” America mutters as he glares at China “is there something you want to tell England, China?”

China stares at him in shock, “N-nothing. Why would you ask?”

“I mean clearly,” America stands up, “the way you look at him says something else.”

There’s another sound of wood scratching wooden tiles, “And what do you think does it say?” Russia asks America, towering everyone with his hardened face.  I could practically feel a shiver in my spine because of the tone of his voice. China stands up to pull Russia’s coat and stop him but this gesture seems to irk America more because his jaw tightened.

“I mean he obviously likes England.” America states indignantly.

No one notices that someone had opened the door because of the growing tension in the room. Now England, who came back fast, is staring at them with a confused look on his face.

“What about me?” He asks no one in particular.

“Oh it’s nothing,” China starts with a little panic in his tone but was interrupted by America.

“Oh come on, England. How can you not notice the way China looks at you?! I mean, it’s blatantly obvious that he likes you—“

“It’s because he’s busy staring at someone else.” France’s voice echoes through the room. It seems that he followed England back.

America stops to bite his lower lip.

“Not like you didn’t notice it by the way.” France continues.

“What are you trying to say.” England faces France with a pointed look on his face.

“You’re such a moron, Angleterre.”

“Right.” England irritatedly answers, “I went out for a while and this is what happens in this meeting. Let’s just get back to the real problem here—“

“Is it true that you like England?” Russia asks China who’s beside him. His voice has something in it that I can’t really describe, but to me it sounded as if it is a mix of anger, hurt and heartache.

China stands still in his place and is silent obviously he has no desire to answer the question.

“Answer me.” Russia asks patiently.

“I told you, he likes him!” America answers instead, “When would be the time that you would actually believe what I say—.”

“I did not ask you a question.” Russia tells him with a deadly glare.

America scoffs, “Oh so you’re angry at me because you like him.”

“What is your point, America?” France insisted, “are you trying to tell England that China likes him, just because you want Russia to stop looking at China the way you want him to look at you?!”

Everyone is silent.

I bit my lip because it’s all been out. Well. . . maybe except for France’s own feelings.

“Let’s just s-stop this,” England tries to handle the situation but I think after the last sentence of what France said, something in him broke because he’s shaking as he tries to stop everyone.

“What?!” France continues to glare at America. It’s scary to see him like this because you can count the moments he’s been outrageously serious. “You know!” France points at America, “You know that England likes you but you ignore it like it doesn’t exist and now you’re using him as a way to what?! To hurt Russia’s feelings?! Is it for your own personal gain because if you can’t have Russia then no one can have him as well.  Am I right?!”

“FRANCE!” England shouts, I could feel that his voice is quivering. I would not be surprised if his tears fall any minute now. “JUST STOP IT, ALRGHT!”

“I did not mean it!” America answers him but the guilt in his eyes tells the opposite.

“Oh you know well that you mean it.” France spats at him. He stares at England who by now is trying to calm himself down, his knuckles turning white as he grips the wooden chair.

Russia laughs lowly at this.

“Selfish bastard.” He sneers toward America.

“Just stop this okay.” China sits down quietly while staring at his knees.

Everyone is silent so I took the opportunity to tell them what I’ve been thinking the whole time.

“We’re nations.” I start, and just as I thought everyone turns to look at me, and I’ve taken all of their attention. “I know everyone is hurt by this but we’re not supposed to fall in love.” I give out a sigh, “I hope everyone remembers that.”

France is the first one to break the ice and sits down beside me, “Canada’s right. Let’s just forget this ever happened.”

“Can we talk, England?” America finally rests his eyes towards England.

“For what?” England sadly asks, “it’s not like something would change, right?”

“We’re nations, America. ” China speaks, “Somewhere along the way, we’ll all probably try and kill each other anyway. I’ve seen it all.”

“Let’s just proceed with the meeting, Da?” Russia says in his stoic face.

We proceed on the meeting but I know that everyone thought of what I’ve said because after the meeting no one dares to speak to each other by the end of the day.

No one dares to change our fate.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for the Hetalia fandom. I must say that it's harder for me to write the Hetalia characters than I do in Haikyuu!! but I tried anyway though I know this is still lacking.  
> */whispers/ russia and china are the hardest to write*


End file.
